


Only Happy Here

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Happy, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories by request for RvB Happy Hour 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested happy conversation between North and Texas.

There are three things North had never known from Texas before.

He’s never seen her sitting down. He’s never seen her in the locker room. And he’s never seen her without her helmet on. [

Which, he supposes, is what makes his late night, post-workout trip to the locker room more interesting. Because when the door opens, there she is. A woman in only the undersuit of a Freelancer that he’s never seen before. She’s beautiful, he notes in passing. Honestly he hadn’t expected that. South has bad mouthed her so much that he’s just come to assume the insults she flings has some basis. That Texas’s hair would be so short that she’d practically be bald. And her eyes were supposed to be red and burning with hate.

Instead he finds a woman with beautifully long, golden hair and tears of frustration in her soft brown eyes.

“Texas?” he asks quietly, and the woman flinches, looking up at him. There is a lost look for half a moment, replaced by indignation.

“What the fuck do you want?”

Her fingers, when he came in, were tangled in her hair, and as he looks now he can see the knots. And so he walks past her to South’s locker and punches in the code. He carefully takes out her brush and offers it to Texas.

“Here. Looks like you didn’t remember yours,” he notes quietly.

“Yeah, looks like,” Texas agrees, hesitating before taking the offering.

She fumbles for a while before North sighs and takes the brush back. That earns him another hard look, but North just moves forward to sit next to Texas. He almost freezes when he sees her hands ball up into fists, but he presses on, gently taking her hair into his hands. Texas goes still as he drags the brush through her hair, slowly. Always slow, always careful. They stay silent for a long time as North brushes her hair.

When he’s done he, out of force of habit alone, gathers the woman’s hair in his hands and starts to braid it. That done he ties the whole thing off with one of the ties he kept on him. Normally they were there for stress relief, or to keep him awake on missions. One snap and he was awake with stinging pain for a while. Now, though, his concern is in her hair, and years of practice with South.

“Why did you do that?” Texas asks when he finishes and stands.

“Had to help,” North smiles. “Used to do that for South before she cut her hair. Just don’t let it get so muddled again, okay?”

Texas nods. He even catches a smile out of the corner of his eye as he walks off.


	2. Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta growing older and Delta dealing with it.

He’s so small.

Delta could have sworn that Sigma was larger at Theta’s age. Gamma, maybe not so much, but damn… Theta looks so small there.

He’s getting older. Delta has to remind himself of that. But as he looks on and sees his brother carefully shifting his weight back and forth, observing the way the skateboard moved under him, Delta couldn’t help but see him smaller. Younger. A little boy who still wasn’t big enough to take baths on his own.

It takes all Delta can manage not to wince when Theta looses his balance, his arms pinwheel, and the boy falls back onto his butt. He can see the brief contortion of pain on Theta’s face, but Delta stays still. Theta would not forgive him for running to his aid. No, the boy would see it as Delta not thinking he was big enough to handle himself. So Delta stays on the porch and tries to smile.

His little brother is growing up. Soon they’ll all be able to take care of themselves. Just like Omega and Delta kept teaching them.

He’s so small.

But he’s getting bigger.

Delta smiles warmly at that thought. Maybe Theta is small now, but he’ll be bigger soon. And all he ever wants is for his brothers to be bigger, better, stronger. What else could a parent want?


	3. A Needed Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 479er comforts South when she simply needs a friend.

There are always questions that dare not be asked. Places even she dare not probe. Which is saying something because Leilani, the woman who had come to be known only by a number and her skills as a pilot, wasn’t exactly known for tact.

Not that she wasn’t good at reading a situation when it was presented to her. No. More often than not Lei just didn’t care. Tact wasn’t something the Freelancers seemed to have in abundance, and she had to be a bit like them to earn their respect. Flight skills alone wasn’t enough to make them understand that she ruled her ship like the Director did his program and no one was to question her. So blunt force language was her weapon of choice when someone was upset. A scathing tongue when they were an annoyance, but definitely blunt otherwise.

There are always questions that dare not be asked, and the chief of those on any day was about South’s relationship with her twin. So instead of asking, instead of pressing and being hard and bitchy, she just pulls South into her arms.

And the way the woman settles against her… Leilani just smiles and strokes her hair. Sits there for hours and just holds her tight and strokes her hair. Listens to South all but purr and she smiles.

Sometimes there is time to ask questions, and press and prod and make people listen. Sometimes, though, she just has to sit back and hold on to the woman she loves and try to make it better. And given the way South always comes to her, and always leaves with a smart remark and the tiniest smile, she thinks she does make it a touch better.

Which is all that matters.


	4. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York and Delta get used to sharing head space.

It’s not easy, getting used to someone else in his head. There is always a voice there, always a running commentary on his life that was too analytical and too cold and took all the fun out of living. Yes, it was nice to have someone there to watch his blind side and take over in the mornings to make sure his body made the coffee properly, there were things he hated.

The way his fingers sometimes twitch when he isn’t paying attention. The constant stream of numbers in the back of his head that sometimes York finds himself spewing out without meaning to. And the way that sometimes he freezes in the hall his head tilted, and he talks out loud to finish conversations that no one else can hear.

But the first time Delta proposes they break in to Washington’s locker and hide his rubber duck…

Well, York thinks it’s the turning point to what will be a very beautiful relationship.


End file.
